User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for June 15, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week I continued my long slog through the Elegy campaign's exposition in Chapter 2.0. I pretty much split up my days last week so that during my afternoon and morning breaks I was working on translation (which amounted to work on translating the first scene all week), while during my lunch break I was working on new material; it's a system that worked reasonably well and I'll probably maintain it for the foreseeable future. As of this morning I can report the translation work of the first scene is just under 50% complete, with 16 blocks of text complete, two in progress and another twenty to go (with a fair number of those consisting of single, relatively short sentences). A total of 27 new terms for the Kilrathi lexicon were generated due to this week's translation work and I'll be adding those terms to the lexicon proper later today. New work consisted of the completion of the dialogue of the sixth scene on Monday, additional work on the dialogue of the second scene on Tuesday and Wednesday and work on some of the action text for the second scene on Thursday and Friday. The second scene still needs a fair amount of the action text translated but work is progressing at a steady (if slow) pace. Other things that happened this week included the addition of links to the WC Generals project and the Phoenix Roleplaying website on Wednesday, an adjustment to Doc Wade's Nimitz-class on the Killer Capships page on Wednesday, and a submission from Doc Wade for a new killer capship class on Saturday, the last of which I have not yet had time to review but hope to do so later today. The Plan for this week is to continue work in Chapter Two. I've started giving some thought to the introductory text of Chapter 2.1. I do need to set that mission up but I don't want the intro text to be particularly long, and yet I do think the scene where Bloodeye is introduced to the group that will become the core members of the Demon's Eye Pack is quite important. I hope to get started working there soon. Meantime, there's still a substantial chunk of Chapter 2.0 that needs to be finished. Work on the second scene hasn't gone as quickly as I'd hoped, and even if I were to get that finished up I've still got a lot of action text remaining for the other four scenes in that Chapter. I don't anticipate finishing up 2.0 any time soon, but I know I'll get there eventually. Meantime, I've been considering putting together a version of the Kilrathi Lexicon treatise (Elegy Chapter Eight) as an offering for this year's upcoming CIC birthday, which unless I'm mistaken is only a couple of months off at this point. It might be a good chance to highlight some of the features of the language and perhaps act as a teaser for the finished campaign. It might also give me a couple of additional eyes looking at the translation work ongoing for the campaign - I definitely wouldn't mind it too much if folks were out there pointing out any mistakes I'm making... Well, that's all I've got for this week; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on June 22nd. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts